Little doodles in red pen
by BeccaNoodle
Summary: Tumblr prompt I saw: Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soulmates skin as well
1. Isabel - Chapter 1

**An:** I do not own arrow or any of these character. Please be nice this is my first story that I am going try actually persevering at because I'm way too indecisive and I am truly my own worst judge of stories. I've adapted the prompt a bit, you get the writing when you are within a 50 meter radius of the person.

* * *

 _Dammit,_ Oliver cursed to himself. He was running late for a board meeting as per usual, what made today important was that they were supposed to be hiring people for the it department and Oliver, being the CEO, was the last voice on who they were hiring.

* * *

He had sat at his desk for hours tearing through the mountain of cv's that cluttered his desk, he could only employ 5 people and Queen Consolidated was the best place to work for an aspiring IT nerd. An audible sigh escaped his lips as he saw his girlfriend, Isabel Rochev, walking towards his office with a grin on her face. She wanted something. He could always tell with her, ever since they met in high school they have been inseparable and know every detail about one and other. His mind relaxed a little when she walked in the door.

"Oli, cmon lets go home, you have been here all day" She pointed out to the city "Look, the sun is going down and I need some tlc... What is that" She grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her face for closer inspection. "Oliver, seriously you have to stop writing on your hands. You have paper for a reason"

Oliver looked down to his hand, in scribbled red ink was the words ' _QC 2pm, coffee'_ His brain scrambled over the events of the day, he didn't remember writing that. As he stood up from his chair and pulled Isabel into a hug he shrugged off the confusion. Before he left he grabbed a handful of the cv's so he could get at least a bit of a head start for tomorrow when he had to decide, he only had 2 people who seemed to scrape by into his top 5.

* * *

When he got back to their apartment Isabel had a meal set out already which lured him straight to the table, he hadn't noticed how hungry he had actually gotten. After they ate she dragged him straight up to their bedroom.

"I can't, not tonight" Oliver groaned, as much as he hated the thought of work over sex, he had to get on with the cv's he brought home.

"Fine. But it's your loss" She sauntered to the bathroom, presumably to get ready for bed. Oliver headed down to the desk in their living room, dropping the cv's on the polished mahogany. He picked up the top one and let out a lengthy breath.

 _Felicity Smoak, MIT, masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences at 20._ Oliver scanned the file. She was very well educated and seemed to be the perfect example of what the board were looking for. She was definitely in the top 5.

* * *

By the time Oliver finished looking through all of the cv's, it was only 2pm which left him plenty of time to get caffeinated and dressed for his dinner date with his girlfriend. He was planning on proposing to her. They had been together for a lifetime and Oliver decided it was time, Isabel was talking about having children last month and Oliver didn't hate the sound of finally settling down.

He took the ring out of his pocket to check it was still there, after all he was about to jump out of his skin with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. When he opened the box something else caught his eye, a little red smiley face and a love heart where his thumb met his wrist. Oliver's eyes widened and he frantically began rubbing the ink away, he definitely did not draw a heart on his hand. His confusion grew when words started appearing on his hands, a growing list, _coffee, chicken, fruit loops, mint chocchip icecream, salad stuff._ It was a shopping list, Oliver shoved the ring into his pocket and sped towards a bathroom. He washed his hands over and over and over again in an attempt to understand what had just happened, eventually chalking it down to lack of sleep because of all the work he has been piling on the past few days.

* * *

When he arrived at Table Salt Isabel had not arrived so he seated himself. He booked his favourite table in a quieter, more intimate area of the restaurant. Checking the ring again, he shifted his weight around on his chair. Isabel finally arrived, she looked like a goddess head to toe. Her dark green dress pooled around her ankles as she walked towards him, kissing him sweetly as he pulled her chair out for her.

"You look stunning" Oliver stammered

"Well you don't look half bad yourself" Isabel grinned cheekily at him to ease his obvious tense attitude.

The chatted about the company and other topics, such the voyage to China his dad had organised and living situations. They were planning to move into a bigger place.

As the meal drew to a close Oliver got down on one knee.

"Isabel Rochev, love of my life. Will you do me the amazing honor of being my wife" He managed to say even with his throat that had dried up in an instant.

"Oh Oliver" She gasped "Yes, yes, yes, yes I will"

He slid the ring onto her finger, silently thanking that he picked the correct size. As he rose up, she was already on her feet capturing his lips in a passionate kiss which was to keep them going until they could finally get home and consummate their engagement.

* * *

The weeks flew by between their engagement and Oliver stepping onto the Queen's gambit with his father. Kissing his fiancé goodbye they decided they would get married as soon as he came back.

Oliver never came back.


	2. Secretary - Chapter 2

An: I do not own arrow or any of these characters. Apologies for not writing another chapter, i'd make an excuse to do with my a-levels but honestly I had plenty of time to write, I just didn't. I know the end of the last chapter was very rushed but I'm gonna try to make it up to you guys. And finally, to Olicity17, this isn't an Isabel/Oliver fic I was just setting it up for the rest of the story.

~Bekah

"The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found" The doctor whispered into Moira's ear as she gazed into the room. He was looking out onto the city, his hands clamped by his side.

"Oliver" She asked hesitantly not sure if he was truly home

"Mom" He said, breathing a slight sigh of relief and striding towards his mother.

"Oh" Her hands rested on his cheeks "My beautiful boy" They wrapped their arms around each others bodies, squeezing gently.

"I've missed you mom"

"I missed you too son"

"Where is Isabel, didn't you tell her I am home?" His brow creased ever so slightly. Moira fidgeted under his glare.

"Well um, Isabel left" Her hands wrung together as Oliver stepped back, deep in thought.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Honey I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, It's okay. I get it. I was gone, she moved on"

"No, I'm sorry because she skipped off with a rich European man merely a month after you left" Her eyes dropped to the ground, the older woman couldn't bear seeing his face.

"That's okay, I'm okay" His eyes betraying his cool facade, Moira stepped towards him, wrapping him in another tight hug.

~ 2 days later ~

Oliver walked into Queen Consolidated, Diggle ushered him toward the elevator. He was set to take QC back from Walter but he wanted to see how much everything had changed whilst he was gone. His mind was all over the place, Isabel, the foundry, Captain Lance, Thea, he really couldn't keep himself focused. Oliver reached out to press the top button on the panel, his suit jacket ruffled up his forearm slightly as he stretched. His hand froze and his eyes widened when he saw "Blind date, CoFFeE" written on the inside of his wrist in red pen, that hadn't happened since he got engaged to Isabel.

"Something wrong Mr Queen?" Diggle asked, his brows furrowing as Oliver pressed the button and drew his hand back.

"No, no nothing" He said quickly, shrugging his shoulders in rapid succession.

The elevator slowed after a few short seconds, the doors opening, a woman stood with folders hugged between her arms and her chest.

"Oh, I can.. get another elevator if.." Her eyes widening as she saw Oliver

"Its fine c'mon in" Oliver said smoothly, he couldn't help but let his eyes drag up and down her body.

"Thank you Mr Queen"

"Oh please, call me Oliver. Mr Queen was my fathers name". The doors closed again.

The woman walked a few paces behind Oliver and Diggle, following them through to his office.

"Can I help you?" Oliver said, turning to the blonde. Confusion played on her face for a split second.

"Oh! Right! I forgot you didn't know" She stuck her hand out, the other gripping the folders tighter. "Felicity Smoak, Personal assistant and head of the IT department" She beamed as she spoke her title, Oliver shook her hand and retracted quickly remembering the random red pen on his hand.

"Well thats a large load to bear for such a" His voice trailed off as he didn't want to offend her straight off the bat

"Oh trust me, I can do my jobs plenty well Mr Qu.. Oliver" for a brief second she let her eyes flit up and down his body. _Damn he could wear a suit._ She thought to herself.

"You're not too bad yourself" he chuckled as her face grew bright pink

"Crap I said that aloud again didn't I" Oliver just grinned at her embarrassment "I didn't mean it like that… Not that you're not attractive I mean you ARE attractive but I'm not trying to come on to you or anything, not that I wouldn't but you're my boss and I'm gonna stop talking now. I'll be in my office dying if you need me for anything" Felicity hastily walked out the room, groaning into her desk as she sat down. _Nice first impression fe, way to fucking go_.

Oliver marvelled at the woman, the way her hips swayed slightly when she walked away. And her legs, oh god they went on for days.

"Mr Queen" Diggle said forcefully, snapping Oliver from his thoughts "How long do you want to stay here"

"Just a few more hours Diggle" Oliver smiled his winning smile and glared as if to tell him to leave

"Right, I'm just gonna go do a perimeter check" His steeled face never faltering.

Heat pooled between her thighs as he stared at her through the glass, she felt as if he was boring into her soul. Felicity shot her eyes up towards him, softening when they collided. His eyes grew dark, only heightening her arousal. God she was a mess, he had barely even spoken to her never mind touched her and she was almost over the egde in her chair. Oliver always had that effect on her, even when he was a playboy but he seemed different, nobody appeared to see it but Felicity could tell he wasn't ever going to be the same.

As Oliver stood up she squirmed in her chair, he was obviously making a beeline to her office, his eyes scanning to make sure they were the only ones on the floor. Without thinking her legs guided her to walk towards him. Oliver swung the door open slightly rushed, in two giant strides their bodies collided, her hands tangled in his short hair. Their lips crashed together with a bruising force, tongues immediately fighting for dominance in the passionate heat. Felicity pulled back first, taking a gulp of air, her eyes scanned his for answers to questions she didn't even know she had.

"I don't wanna be that cliche boss who bangs his secretary on the side" Oliver said breathlessly, Felicity giggled innocently.

"Let's just say I'm the IT girl for now then" his eyes darkened again, he dived in for another heated kiss, this time slower but with much more passion. He wrapped his hands round her waist, walking her to a wall out of view if anyone came up to their floor. Her back hit something hard, a wall perhaps, she worked her kisses down his collar bone and onto his chest. Oliver hesitated as he shrugged off the suit jacket, his hands clamped over her as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait" he commanded, Felicity huffed gently

"What, don't tell me you have like a 3rd nipple or something?"

"No, I'm just… I have scars"

"You think I wanna stop just cause you got a few cuts on the island" Her head cocked to the side. He shrugged and moved his hands to her skirt zipper. Felicity made quick work of his shirt, rolling the material down his arms. She continued her trail of kisses, kissing each scar she passed. Once they were both down to their underwear Oliver's calloused hand slipped down her waist, moving the soaked lace panties aside.

"fuck" he whispered into her collar bone as he sunk a finger into her heat. Felicity tossed her head back, shudders radiating through her body. After a few rough pumps into her, she tried to shuffle off his fingers.

"Oliverrr, please, hmm. Fuck, I need you inside me" her voice melted on his ears, hearing the sounds she was making was driving him crazy. He strained painfully against his boxers, Felicity tugged them down, freeing him. He lined his cock with her entrance, rubbing gently between her folds. Felicity grabbed his shoulder, unable to take the anticipation. He slammed into her, stopping when he was buried to the hilt. It took her a while to adjust to his length but she was soon craving him more.

"Move" she cried. Oliver did as she asked, pulling almost completely out and thrusting forcefully all the way back in. Her body jerked up and down the wall as he kept thrusting forcefully into her. The wall behind her shook, her cries bouncing off it and around the room. Her orgasm rolled over her, his name fell on her lips. He was quick to follow, filling her up completely. They both slumped against the wall.

A familiar buzzing noise signalled someone was coming up to see Oliver.

"Crap, you had a meeting at 3 with some woman. I didn't get her name" Felicity said whilst hastily throwing her clothes back on. Oliver's eyes widened as he jumped up to put his suit on.

The elevator dinged right as Oliver sunk into his chair, he glanced over to Felicity who was patting down her skirt. A sigh of relief flooded him as she smiled to the unknown woman walking towards his office. He glanced down to his lap, still trying to get his breathing under control, the sound of the glass door closing caused Oliver to flick his head up. The smile that he plastered on his face quickly dropped as he saw who the meeting was with.

"Isabel" He whispered.


End file.
